


Brightly

by princesszaf



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Porn with Feelings, sub!jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszaf/pseuds/princesszaf
Summary: "My Jinyoungie always takes good care of me.""As you take care of me," Jinyoung replies promptly, carding his fingers through Jaebum's hair again. "We take care of each other.""Always," Jaebum nods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil something i had muse for this afternoon so i wrote it all on my phone xo enjoy!

It's a quarter past seven when Jinyoung wakes up. He expects it to be much later than that, considering they'd gone to bed somewhere after three in the morning and his body hasn't felt this rested in weeks. Weekends allow for some indulgence and he shifts in his bed slightly, lets himself just look at Jaebum at nothing else.

He's so innocent like this. He sleeps in one of Jinyoung's baby blue pajama sets, too exhausted from their schedule to take the effort to fetch one of his own. He'd just trudged all the way to Jinyoung's room without dinner, collapsing onto his bed, groans muffled into Jinyoung's mountain of pillows.

Jinyoung had managed to put him in some pajamas then. He'd forced some food and water down his boyfriend's throat too, almost having to resort to yelling at Jaebum to eat. It was just some porridge but he'd swallowed it down for Jinyoung, only to promptly tug Jinyoung to the mattress with him.

"My Jaebummie hyung," he sighs dotingly now, leaning to kiss a brow. His fingers find Jaebum's hair, brushing through the silkiness of it.

His room's small, books threatening to fall from their shelves and it should be cramped like this. It's barely enough space for one person but they find comfort in it, somehow, and Jinyoung prefers it this way.

It's snowing outside, he notices faintly, a thick layer collecting on his windowsill. The sky's painted the sort of rosy pink Jaebum's taken a fondness to, light seeping through a blanket of clouds. He tucks Jaebum's blanket firmly around him, almost distractedly, cocooning him in warmth.

"Jinyoungie..." comes a soft murmur from Jaebum's lips then. His lips enticing and pillowy, commanding Jinyoung's attention so he leans in again. He catches Jaebum's bottom lip between his own, sucking gently, and slips his hand under the quilt to feel Jaebum's heartbeat against his skin.

Jinyoung hears an intake of breath, feels Jaebum shudder underneath his palm. He drags it down Jaebum's chest slowly, almost in a massage, in the ridge between Jaebum's pecs.

"My hyung's so strong and sexy," he murmurs, feels Jaebum rumble with sleepy laughter next to him.

"That's you, Jinyoungie," he replies. Jinyoung looks up, catches Jaebum's warm gaze on him and blushes under it. With heated cheeks, he attempts being casual, still in control, and lets his hand slide over Jaebum's firm abdomen.

"The strongest boy I know," Jaebum continues. A hand finds Jinyoung's dishevelled hair, running through the mess of it. "What would I do without my Jinyoungie?"

Jinyoung shifts on top of him. Jaebum's hands cup his face now, drawing him closer for a kiss. It's nothing sensual, an unspoken good morning, a reiteration of all their sacred promises. Jaebum rubs the back of his hand against Jinyoung's stubble, a silly thing he's always done, before drawing him in to deepen their kiss.

Jinyoung doesn't allow it. He pulls away, not before kissing Jaebum's forehead, and ignores his boyfriend's soft plea to return to him. Jaebum doesn't urge him closer with his hands though, only looks up at Jinyoung with curious eyes and a childish pout.

"Cute," Jinyoung laughs, settling himself on Jaebum's thighs. Hands return to Jaebum's abdomen, running back and forth, before he slips them under Jaebum's shirt.

There's a hitch in Jaebum's breathing and Jinyoung bites his lower lip. He meets Jaebum's gaze, devours the way Jaebum's lips stay parted, cheeks painted with a lovely flush. He shifts the fabric away, absently bringing it to Jaebum's mouth and his baby holds it there, biting on cotton.

"Shh, okay?" Jinyoung whispers, lifting his hips to remove Jaebum's pants, shifting them somewhere mid thigh. Jaebum mewls around the shirt but nods obediently, hand clasping around one of Jinyoung's. "The boys are still asleep."

Jinyoung grabs his lotion from the bedside drawer, coating his hands with it. It's sticky like this and he massages Jaebum's stomach again, lazy and wet, pressing his fingers into Jaebum's sides, somewhere dangerously close to the curve of his ass before sliding up again.

"I wanna -" Jaebum breathes. The shirt slips from his mouth when Jinyoung looks up, sees his eyes closed, a gasp stuck in his throat. "My bum, Jinyoungie, today -"

"Okay," Jinyoung gets it, replying soothingly, kissing Jaebum's cheek. "Okay, baby."

He shifts to let Jaebum move around, laying on his stomach now, arms cuddling one of Jinyoung's fluffier pillows. There's some manoeuvring to be done - Jinyoung spreads Jaebum's legs a little, sitting between them, then decides to ease Jaebum onto his knees.

"Good boy," he murmurs in praise, pulling Jaebum's pants away entirely. He moves to remove his shirt too, easing it off Jaebum's torso. "My good Jaebummie hyung."

Jaebum whimpers in appreciation, arching his back a little and he presses his face into the pillow. He makes the sweetest noises, Jinyoung thinks fondly, spreading his palms across the globes of Jaebum's ass, kneading firm muscle. He reaches for the lube then, spreading it all over his hands, warming it up.

"Jinyoungie," Jaebum pants against the pillow, pressing his ass towards Jinyoung. He gives it a cute wiggle, blushes when Jinyoung laughs. He squeezes Jaebum's ass again, revels in the small noises of pleasure, wanting nothing more than to hear more of it, all for him, all because of him.

"I love you," Jinyoung states plainly. His index finger traces Jaebum's pink pucker, leaving the perimeter wet. Jaebum trembles against him, gasping into the pillow. "I love you so much."

He spreads one of Jaebum's cheeks, easing the finger in after some teasing. Jinyoung takes his time with it, knows how fragile Jaebum gets after months of no penetration. He doesn't crave for it too often but when he does, he _does_ \- his body quakes with the need for it, tongue heavy in his mouth, drool falling onto the mattress.

He keeps his thrusts light and shallow for now, allowing Jaebum to get accustomed to the sensation. He'll tell Jinyoung when he's ready for more, his sweet baby, and Jinyoung's always so wonderfully patient with him.

"Jin-nyoungie?" He gasps, moving his hips slightly.

"Okay, baby," Jinyoung hums, leaning to kiss the small of Jaebum's back. His lips flutter against sweaty, sensitive skin and he keeps them there, easing his finger in deeper. Deeper and deeper, until it's buried in warmth.

He feels Jaebum come alive underneath his lips. He holds Jaebum's hips steady, sinks his teeth into solid muscle, drives his finger in deeper, faster, harder with each pump, until Jaebum's loose enough for him to use two.

" _Jinyoungie_!" He gasps, high pitched, sweat dripping onto the bedcover. He barely registers rotating his hips for Jinyoung's fingers, just moves them wildly, rocking back and forth.

"Hyung," Jinyoung reprimands softly, twisting his fingers in warning. "I told you, we need to stay quiet."

Jaebum mewls at that, lets out a loud sob before collapsing against the pillows. He's a good boy though, the best boy, and nods faintly, clamping his teeth over his bottom lip.

Jinyoung needs more lube. He tugs his fingers out, ignores Jaebum's whine of protest, gets what he needs and drives his fingers in again. It's three this time and Jaebum feels it now, the beautiful pleasure in his gut, Jinyoung's long and elegant fingers hitting a bundle of nerves repeatedly.

"My cock," he sobs, not reaching out for it. "Jinyoungie -"

Jinyoung knows, how he knows. He wraps his other hand around Jaebum's swollen length, dips his thumb between the slit. He fucks him harder, trying to match his strokes to the fingers in Jaebum's ass. His hyung unravels underneath him, thrashing on the bed wildly, strong arms gripping the pillow.

"I'm right here," Jinyoung murmurs sweetly, a contrast to his relentless thrusts. "I'm going to protect my hyung, take care of him forever."

Jaebum's tears leave their stain everywhere. Jinyoung feels some on his own cheeks too, blinks in wonder, fingers stilling for a moment in Jaebum's ass before he fucks him harder, deeper.

All of this is sacred. When Jaebum comes, he parts his lips in a silent scream, muscles clenching around Jinyoung's fingers. There's come everywhere - on Jinyoung's hand, the bedcover, some sticking to Jaebum's thighs. Jinyoung waits until Jaebum's breathing returns to normal to flip him around, adjust the pillows underneath his neck and he wipes the sweat away from Jaebum's brow. He tucks a strand of hair behind Jaebum's ear and neither cares about the lube and sweat. Jaebum only sighs in bliss, a lovely smile on his face and Jinyoung can't resist.

He brings his other hand to Jaebum's mouth, taps it against his bruised lips.

"Lick," he hums. Jaebum does, eager despite his weariness, eyes closed.

"How do you taste?" Jinyoung quips, barely containing his loving smile.

Jaebum blushes scarlet. His eyes fly wide open, lips still around Jinyoung's fingers and he moves away with an obscene pop.

"Don't tease," Jaebum whines, pulling Jinyoung closer.

"Sorry," Jinyoung relents, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jaebum's mouth. They stay like that for a while, until their hearts aren't racing anymore, Jaebum's mouth against his mouth.

And Jinyoung asks when he feels like Jaebum's ready. He turns his head, biting his lower lip in mild worry.

"Feeling better?"

Jaebum's eyes are still closed. The lines from last night don't mar his forehead anymore, something calm in the way he nods, the way he breathes.

"I'm so thankful for you," Jaebum whispers, his need from earlier gone but his vulnerability still there. He doesn't have to pretend to be strong around Jinyoung when he doesn't feel like it, and it's a gratifying thought. "My Jinyoungie always takes good care of me."

"As you take care of me," Jinyoung replies promptly, carding his fingers through Jaebum's hair again. "We take care of each other."

"Always," Jaebum nods. Their limbs stay in tangles for a while, until Jinyoung thinks it's time for him to check up on the others and get their day going.

"You rest for a little while," Jinyoung eyes him, slipping into a fresh pair of clothes. "I'll get your breakfast here, okay?"

Jaebum nods, barely paying heed to Jinyoung's words. His eyes feel heavy, the knots in his stomach feel lighter. It's easy to drift back to sleep like this, knowing Jinyoung will always be there when he wakes up, his support to make it through another day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - jjpartners  
> twitter - jjprojectpls


End file.
